


Of Notebooks & Drawings

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 6: Teacher/Student. Miss Berry finds something of Quinn's and returns it to her. PWP. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Notebooks & Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains spanking and ass humping. Don't like, don't read.

On most days, Quinn Fabray's day would end in a very particular pattern. She'd go to Glee Club where she'd sing a few songs and dance a bit, head to Cheerios practice where she'd endure Sue's suicidal workouts, and then hang out with Santana and Brittany, or head home if they were preoccupied (typically with each other). On most days, nothing out of the ordinary would happen.

Today was not most days.

For one, Sue had cancelled Cheerios practice. Whether if it was out of the goodness of her heart (doubtful) or if the woman was going crazy (far more likely), Quinn didn't know but she wasn't about to question a day off. After Glee she could just head home and take a much needed rest. Although to be honest, Quinn had different reasons for wanting to go home.

She just needed some time to herself… to relax, take some stress off.

And it was with that thought in mind that she watched Ms. Berry help some of Glee Club's newest members with some vocal exercises. She could remember the day when it had been her in that position instead of Marley. Initially she had been hesitant when her music teacher had approached her with the suggestion of joining New Directions, but Quinn could never really say no to Ms. Berry so here she was.

It had not been a bad decision at all. Quinn loved every second of it, but right now she desperately needed to get home. She continued on practicing, periodically checking the time. Minute by minute passed until Ms. Berry dismissed them. Quinn gathered her belongings and made her way to the exit, only to be stopped before reaching the door. "Quinn?" Ms. Berry called.

"Yes," Quinn answered.

"Would you mind meeting me at my class? I think you left something there earlier."

"Sure thing, Miss Berry." Quinn smiled and went out the door, only to grunt in frustration once she was out of earshot. Needless to say, she was more than a bit frustrated. She walked to Miss Berry's class and waited outside while her teacher finished up in the choir room. During that time she tried to think of what it was that she might have left there. Her mind came up blank.

But even so, she didn't have to think about it any further because a moment later Miss Berry came strolling down the hallway and unlocked the classroom. She went over to her desk and Quinn followed, standing beside it. Miss Berry opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a notebook that had Quinn's elegant handwriting all over the front cover.

She handed it to Quinn, who reached out with an appreciative grin on her face. But then she realized which notebook it was and gulped, eyes widening. She could only hope that Miss Berry hadn't looked inside. Quinn met Miss Berry's eyes and found devious smirk on her face. She definitely had. "I can explain, Miss Berry," Quinn stuttered, taking few steps back to make some distance between them.

"Explain what Quinn?" Miss Berry asked, taking predatory steps towards Quinn. "That you've been drawing pornographic pictures of your teacher, of me." Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat at seeing the lustful glint in Miss Berry's eyes. She continued to step away until she was backed up against the door. Miss Berry reached behind her and locked it. "You've been a bad girl Quinn," she husked in her ear, sending shivers down Quinn's spine.

Quinn whimpered. She felt Miss Berry kicked her legs apart and then press her thigh against her core. She muffled her scream by burying her face in the crook of Miss Berry's neck. With slow, deliberate movements, Miss Berry began press her thigh more firmly onto Quinn. "What should I do to you, Quinn?" she mused aloud. "Should I fuck you?" Quinn nodded against her shoulder, humping her leg desperately. "But you've been a bad girl." She pulled back.

"No!" Quinn whined, her hips chasing Miss Berry's thigh in search for some contact, for release. Miss Berry shook her head, walking backwards to her desk and beckoning Quinn over. Quinn wordlessly complied.

"Bend over," Miss Berry ordered in a sultry tone, making Quinn's legs go weak. She did as commanded, bending over her teacher's desk, ass sticking up in the air. She closed her eyes as she waited for what she knew would come next. Quinn whimpered as she felt a firm spank across her buttocks through few layers of material. She expected another, but instead she felt Miss Berry soothingly palming her cheeks, massaging them. She heard Miss Berry purr.

Her skirt was then unceremoniously tossed up and another spank fell upon her left butt cheek and then another on her right. Quinn cried out, unconsciously pushing her ass further out into Miss Berry's spanks. She hadn't expected it to feel this good, but with each swat to her ass, Quinn could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

Slow, deliberate slaps rained down on Quinn's ass. After each one, Miss Berry's hand would linger, squeezing the supple flesh. Quinn bit down on her lower lip to stifle her cries of pleasure, but her resolve slowly broke with each smack across her butt. Soon her moans echoed of the walls, mixing with the sounds of Miss Berry's spanks.

With a swift movement Miss Berry pulled both Quinn's spanks and panties off, letting them pool around her ankles. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment with being finally being fully exposed. Miss Berry took a moment to admire the sight before her leaning forward and sunk her teeth into one those cute little butt cheeks. Quinn moaned loudly, gripping tightly on the edge of the desk and pushing her ass into Miss Berry's face. "Oh God!"

Quinn slumped down on the desk as Miss Berry soothed her ass with kisses. She mewled contently before receiving another spank from Miss Berry to regain her attention. Again Miss Berry palmed her ass, bending over her body, pressing her breast against Quinn's back and licking the shell of her ear.

"Who would've guessed that Quinn Fabray was such a little slut?" She removed one of her hands of Quinn's ass and reached around immediately finding Quinn's arousal. "So wet," she said, running her fingers through Quinn's essence. Quinn whined as Miss Berry slowly circled her clit.

Quinn ground her hips down, seeking more friction from Miss Berry's digits, only to have them withdrawn. "Please," she whined.

"You want to cum?" Miss Berry asked.

"Yes, please."

"I don't know." She canted her hips forward, humping Quinn's bare ass. "I don't think you've been punished enough." Miss Berry pulled back to remove her skirt and panties before resuming her position behind the quivering girl. She rolled her hips, coating Quinn's ass with her arousal. "I don't think you've deserved to cum." She held onto narrow hips, pulling Quinn closer to her. "Don't make a sound and be a good girl and maybe you'll be rewarded."

Quinn nodded and once again bit down on her lower lip as Miss Berry began humping her ass in earnest. She focused on blocking everything out; the sounds of Miss Berry's moans, Miss Berry's hands which had found their way into her cheerleading top and were now teasing her stiff nipples, pinching and twisting. She tried to ignore wetness she felt on her butt, the same wetness that began dripping down her thighs.

She started rolling her hips in time with Miss Berry's thrusts, aiding her in reaching her orgasm. Quinn knew that she couldn't keep quiet much longer. Tiny whimpers were already escaping her lips, but it seemed that Miss Berry was too preoccupied to notice. Another spank from Miss Berry has her screaming, a white heat overtaking her as she cums hard. The sight is enough to toss Miss Berry into her own orgasm, her cum painting Quinn's silky smooth ass.

The pair slump down onto the desk, both too exhausted to move. A minute or so later Miss Berry pushes herself up, "I hope you've learned your lesson Quinn," she said, cleaning herself up and getting her clothes back on. "But if not, I'm always willing to provide another punishment."


End file.
